The present embodiments relate to a linear actuator and a method for operating such a linear actuator.
Linear actuators are previously disclosed in numerous designs. Stepping motors are disclosed, for example; however, in many cases, these are accurate only to a limited degree. Also previously disclosed are pneumatic and hydraulic linear drives that are connected via a two-way valve to a compressed air reservoir or via a hydraulic pump. Precise regulation is also difficult in the case of these embodiments. Electrodynamic linear motors that are configured as electrical driving machines are also previously disclosed. The electrodynamic linear motors are of fast and accurate construction; however, the electrodynamic linear motors are complicated and are incapable of sufficiently space-saving design. Linear actuators based on piezo crystals or magnetostrictive materials find an application in specific areas; however, the linear actuators based on piezo crystals or magnetostrictive materials are designed only for very small movement paths. Although piezo motors based on frictional contacts have the ability to execute larger strokes, the piezo motors are frequently restricted in terms of service life and are susceptible to environmental influences. Artificial muscles based on electrostatic action mechanisms are also previously disclosed, although the artificial muscles are limited with respect to maximum power and service life.